


Misery, an uninvited guest

by Bluntpencil



Series: Connections of the heart [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Modern, Parents, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluntpencil/pseuds/Bluntpencil
Summary: He vaguely recollected seeing the operation theatre in the ground floor, so he rushed down the nearest staircase, descending as fast as his legs could take him. He had to reach them soon, make sure that they were okay.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Connections of the heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836724
Kudos: 15





	Misery, an uninvited guest

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me. The plot is original and any resemblance is merely a coincidence.

Naruto rushed into the hospital, his heart pounding with fear and dread. His blonde hair was messy, after having unconsciously run his hands through it many times stressfully while driving. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry, his cerulean eyes drowned deep in anguish. He was still in his work clothes, though the shirt seemed to be slightly disheveled and the tie missing.

He desperately hoped nothing bad had happened. He had been in a senate meeting, when suddenly he received a call from the hospital. His heart had stopped beating for a moment the second he was informed that his wife and son were admitted in. As politely as possible, he excused himself in a hurry from the meeting, asking Sasuke to replace him for the time being.

As he entered the emergency ward, he spotted the reception at the edge of the hall. Quickly rushing towards it, he leaned on the counter, bending down a little to catch his breath. The nurse behind tilted her head up from the computer, looking at him questioningly. Once he raised his head, she immediately recognisedhis prominent whisker marks and cleared her throat.

‘Mr.Governor, how may I help you?’ she yelped.

‘My wife and son, they were admitted a while ago. Hinata and Boruto Uzumaki,’ he said worriedly. ‘Which room are they in?’

The nurse looked through the computer, scrolling through the records until she found the names he had stated.

‘Your son is currently in surgery, but your wife is in room 304, 2nd floor, sir.’

Naruto thanked the nurse and ran towards the elevator. His son, in surgery? He was a toddler. He had no reason to go through so much trauma at such a young age _._ He couldn’t bare to imagine his hyperactive ball of energy lying unmoving and lifeless in a hospital bed.

His wife, God! He didn’t want to see Hinata in pain once again. He blinked to push away the negative thoughts infecting his head. He didn’t want to envision his family lying in a pool of blood, helpless and crying out in pain.

 _They are here and they will be fine_ , he tried to reassure himself. He couldn’t lose them. They were his life, his soul, the only reason to live for. If anything was to happen to them, he knew wouldn’t be able to bare it.

The elevator door opened with a clunk, and he walked into the second floor, searching for Hinata’s room. Once he neared it, he slowed his pace and tried to to calm down. He had to be strong for Hinata. If he himself was going through so much misery, he couldn’t even begin to understand the pain that his wife must be going through. She had been there with Boruto, witnessed the accident.

Clearing his throat to keep his emotions in check, Naruto opened the room door. His eyes widened at the sight, finding the hospital bed empty. He looked around to find any trace of her, but was unsuccessful. However, he found that bedsheets looked ruffled, indicating that Hinata had left the room not too long ago.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins twice as fast when he found out that his injured wife was missing. He left the room and ran down the hallway, his eyes searching for long midnight hair and lavender eyes.He inquired a hospital staff passing by if he had spotted her, but the man nodded his head in disagreement.

Then suddenly, a thought hit him. The first person he had been worried about when he had gotten to know about the accident was his son. Hinata would have thought of the same thing too. Hence, she would’ve gone searching for their son, to make sure he was okay.

He vaguely recollected seeing the operation theatre in the ground floor, so he rushed down the nearest staircase, descending as fast as his legs could take him. He had to reach them soon, make sure that they were okay. Reaching his destination, he once again began to search for his wife, this time fortune as his eyes landed over her hunched figure at the sitting area.

As if she had heard him, Hinata lifted her head up in his direction. Her lavender eyes, red from crying, landed on his worried blue ones. As soon as she saw him, she let out a whimper, arms reaching out as she ran towards him. Crashing into him, she squeezed his torso in a tight hug, and he cradled her as she shook with a sob. She wept on his shoulder, tears staining his white shirt.

Naruto tried to hold back his own tears as he rubbed her back to comfort her. He kissed her hair, grateful that she was alive. Pulling back slightly from her, he held her face within his hands and looked for any indication of injuries or wounds. Finding none, he kissed her on the forehead, temple, cheeks and lips in relief.

Wiping her tears with the pads of his thumb, he smiled softly to reassure her. She looked really pale and tired, and her eyes were puffy from crying. He guided her back to the seat, holding her hiccuping form as she leaned onto his shoulder.

As soon as Hinata saw her husband, the dam had burst. She no longer could hold back all the fear and despair. Once she had seen his familiar and comforting presence, she rushed into his arms, wanting to be in his warmth, away from all the dread and anguish. She cried for the accident, for their son. She cried for the fear gripping her heart, for what would happen if things were to go wrong.

The whole time Naruto had calmly held her, though she could tell from his stiff posture that he was trying to hold back his own tears. She suddenly felt guilty for being selfish, for only seeing her pain while Naruto was trying to support them both. She had failed to protect their son, by letting him get into the crash, and now she was failing her husband again, by letting him handle the pain alone.

When her legs had started to buckle from the fatigue, he led them both to be seated. She leaned into the nape of his neck, trying to control her hiccups. She felt ashamed, and she had no courage to face him. What had happened was her fault, she knew deep down in her heart, but she feared what his reaction would be. What would she say to justify herself when he asks about the accident?

Tears clouded her vision once again. She grabbed his arm tighter, tried to sink deeper into him. Naruto turned slightly towards the side so he could wrap her in a hug.

‘Hime, you’ve got to stop crying’ he said, his voice thick with emotion. ‘Anymore tears, and you’re going to get yourself sick.’

Hinata cried harder into his shirt. She didn’t deserve him. He was too kind to her, loved her with all his heart. She couldn’t do it anymore. She wanted to hide the truth, but she knew he deserved to know it. So she only did one thing.

‘I’m sorry, dear. I’m so sorry’ she repeatedly chanted, repenting for her actions.

’Stop it Hinata’ he choked out. ’Stop apologising for something that you didn’t do.’

Hinata felt him shake with the sobs as he finally let down his guard. She cried with him, and they were both clinging together like their life depended on it. Indeed, it did. They sweet, young Bolt was battling for his life, and they were helpless. As his parents, they felt guilty and miserable. They felt cheated by fate, and all they had left was to pray for a miracle.

No, she couldn’t let her husband be alone anymore, she decided. Hinata gathered the rest of her courage and calmed herself as much as she could. Hastily wiping her tears, she released him and looked at his heartbroken expression. She sniffled and tried to control herself. Thistime, she brought up her hands to wipe his tears, returning the gesture.

Naruto was a strong man. He was always motivated and radiated with happiness and positivity. So to see him as an emotional wreck made her heart sink. It took a lot to bring him down, so his tears portrayed the enormity of the situation crystal clearly.

‘Boruto will be alright’ she stated, her voice scratchy. ‘We will be alright.’

Naruto couldn’t handle it anymore. He wasn’t there to protect his family, and on top of that, his harmless, gentle wife was blaming herself for the situation. The latter had rubbed salt to his already bleeding wound, and he hadn’t been able hold back his tears. When she had finally lifted his face with her small hands, he saw a small fire behind her eyes burn with determination.

Naruto felt a small amount of hope bloom in his heart when he saw the flame. He felt reassured. The way she gently rubbed her thumb across his jaw, how she softly looked at him, Naruto was suddenly enveloped in warmth from the love she radiated. The change in the air around them calmed him down, and he unconsciously smiled.

He saw her mirror the gesture. They would do it. They would get through these difficult times together. He saw her grab her purse and take out her handkerchief, using it to carefully wipe his face and nose, then proceeding to clean herself. Putting it away, she held his hands and squeezed them, gently placing them on his lap.

‘I know we only have one son, but sometimes I feel like a mother of two’ she teased him, her eyes glinting.

Naruto let out a watery laugh. He knew that he was childish in most ways, but the remark coming from his own wife was certainly unexpected.

‘Hinata, when Teme ridicules me about being a child, you’re supposed to help me, not support him’ he replied back, slightly pouting.

He saw his wife give out a sweet laugh, the sound music to his ears. Though the happiness was temporary, it was much needed for the young couple.

'Naruto’ he heard a feminine voice call him from behind, and he turned around to face a familiar pink haired figure. Hinata stood up beside him, prompting Naruto to join her and they both rushed to meet Sakura halfway.

‘Is he alright?’ Hinata stuttered beside him, reaching out to hold his hand. He gently pressed them in reassurance.

The look on Sakura’s face did nothing to reassure him. His heart was running a mile per minute, and at his elbow, he was beginning to feel Hinata shake.

‘I’m sorry Hinata’ Sakura replied, her emerald eyes shining with remorse. ‘Boruto’s bones were still underdeveloped, so they couldn’t protect his brain from the trauma. It resulted in brain haemorrhage, that is, internal bleeding in the brain. We tried our best to save him, but it was too late.’

Hinata covered her ears and screamed in denial. Beside her, Naruto was as still as a statue, his face growing paler by the second. Sakura couldn’t bare to watch the ordeal. If anything had happened to Sarada, she knew that she would’ve gone insane from the agony. She moved towards Naruto, who’s eyes were still unfocused, gently clutched his shoulder with one hand, whispered an apology, and left the place quickly, wanting to give the couple some privacy.

Hinata clutched Naruto’s sleeve to support herself. Tears pouring down her face like a river, she dug her head into his collarbone and hollered, not wanting to believe that her son was gone. Her happy, ever jumping Boruto was gone, and he was gone too soon. Her little baby had his whole life ahead of him, and now he wouldn’t live to experience it.

Flashes of his future passed through her imagination. His first day of school, his graduation, his first job, his marriage, all played right before her eyes, and now, they were stained his blood. She cried harder, and held her husband tighter, but was slightly puzzled by his unmoving form. His hands hung lifelessly by his side, and his eyes still focused on the operation theatre’s door. She lifted her head up slightly and called out his name.

‘Naruto.’

Naruto looked down to meet his wife’s glistening lilac eyes. He smiled a little, and wiped her tears. Hinata looked at him with a baffled expression.

‘Hinata, our son’s not dead. Why are you crying?’ he asked in a low voice. ‘You said things were going to be fine. We’re supposed to be positive remember? Boruto is going to be just fine.’

‘Naruto what-’ 

Naruto pushed her slightly aside and made his way towards the OR’s doors. He felt Hinata grab his hand to stop him. He looked behind and found his wife shaking her head in disapproval.

‘Hime, why are you hesitating?’ he said, sounding delirious. ‘Bolt’s right behind those doors. He’s going to need us. That poor kid couldn’t even handle an injection.’

‘Naruto, you just heard Sakura. He’s gone’ Hinata replied, trying to pull him back.

‘No Hime, he’s not gone. He’s our son. There’s nothing anyone can do to take him away from us’ Naruto stated annoyed, not having the patience to justify himself repeatedly. He pushed her hands away and made his way forward, a little quicker this time.

‘Dear-’

'Stop it Hinata! He’s not gone’ Naruto yelled annoyed as he continued towards the door.

A black blur passed his peripheral vision, and the next thing he knew, the tight slap she delivered to his whiskered cheeks echoed through the hallway. Naruto looked at her in absolute shock. She then grabbed his collar to shake him out of his reverie, half sobbing and half shouting.

‘He’s dead, Naruto. Gone from this world, far away from us.’

Hinata finally saw recognition behind his eyes, quickly replaced by the same anguish and torment that she was going through. She slightly softened, feeling guilty for being so harsh on him at a time like this. Naruto laid his head on her shoulder, his breathing laboured, and strangled out the next few words.

‘He’s really gone, isn’t he?’

Not having the heart to confirm it, Hinata managed to shake her head in agreement, and the two collapsed on the floor together, mourning for Uzumaki Boruto- their son, their love, their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment your thoughts!


End file.
